How Their Story Goes
by kissables333
Summary: A Harry Potter One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any words, characters, or plot relating to the Harry Potters series as obviously they belong to J. K. Rowling. Also, I do not own the song, Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She sat on an iron bench among the flowers in the garden. It would be starting any minute. No one would notice her absence once the celebration began.

"_Holly_."

She froze. Of course, why didn't she expect _him_ to notice that she was gone?

"Harry, shouldn't you in the backyard? Don't you have something rather _important_ to do?" She asked softly, not pulling her gaze from the flowers.

"No, not really."

She closed her eyes as she sighed. "Don't do this to me." She whispered.

"Holly, I can't do it. I can't do this."

A gentle summer breeze blew around them. The flowers swayed around them as her hair was brushed back from her face by the wind.

**We'll do it all, everything, on our own.  
We don't need anything, or anyone.**

She shook her head slowly, still with her gaze on the flowers.

"This is what you want. You asked her. You can't back out."

He persisted on as if she hadn't spoken. "Let's leave. I don't care where we go." He sat down next to her on the iron bench and gently held her face in his hands, making her look at him, making her hazel eyes meet his green ones in a piercing gaze. "I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you."

"I can't do that to her." She replied in a whisper. "All of your friends and family are in the backyard waiting for you. I can't be selfish enough to destroy all of that."

**  
If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me, and just forget the world.**

"I can't-"

"You have to."

"No-"

"You love her."

"Its you I lo-"

"No." She said, as her hand shot out to cover his mouth to stop his words. "Please don't." She pleaded.

Her warm fingers fell away from his skin. It was the first time her fingertips had grazed his face in months.

Without thinking, he leaned in and captured her lips. He acted impulsively, as he always had.

**I don't quite know how to say how I feel  
Those three words, are said too much, they're not enough.  
**

She knew she should pull away. But she didn't. She savored that moment, _their final kiss_. And when it ended, it was too soon for the _both_ of them. On that iron bench in the garden at the Burrow, they sat with their foreheads together, eyes closed as time moved on around them.

The time she never wanted to come, **had**. She had to let him go.

"I love you." He whispered. "I _always_ have. **Leave** with me. Let's leave this behind." He whispered as she pressed her eyelids harder together to stop the tears that were coming. "You know it's true. We're perfect for each other. You love me. And I love you, with all my heart."

He reached out and gently wiped away her tears.

**If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me, and just forget the world.  
Forget what we're told, before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life.  
**

She met his eyes. "Don't tell me you love me." She asked. "It's only making this harder."

He couldn't speak. He knew what was coming. He knew where he'd be in a matter of moments. But still he couldn't _believe_ it. And as she spoke her next words, his heart broke. He knew he was hurting her.

"Someone once told me," Holly's voice was shaking as she spoke, "That the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, is watch the person I love, lo-" Her voice cracked. "love someone else." Tears burst forth from her eyes once more before she could stop them. "I have to watch you stand up there, next to Ron, as she walks down the aisle." She whispered.

"Then don't. Let's just go." He pleaded as tears welled in his own eyes. With every word he spoke, he knew he was hurting her even more. He was breaking his own heart as he asked things of her that he knew she _couldn't_ give, even if she _wanted_ to.

**Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads.  
I need your grace to remind me, to find my own.  
**

"We can't do that." She whispered. "We can't hurt her. She's my best friend. She's been great to me, all of them have. And here I am, _kissing_ her fiancé." She gave let out a soft, bitter laugh. She sobered quickly. "You need Ginny. You'll be happy with her."

"I'll be happy with y-"

"No." She said. "You won't. And we can't."

He closed his eyes to stop his tears as he wrapped his arms around her. "What do we do now?" He asked, dreading the answer.

He held her close to him, hugging her body to his, knowing it would be the last time for them to be together. Once they left this garden it was all over. He trailed his fingers softly down her cheek, to her lips.

**If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me, and just forget the world.  
Forget what we're told, before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life.  
**

"We go to the backyard like this never happened." Her voice wavered as she spoke, as she hugged him closer to her. "You **will** stand next to Ron and I'll take my place as **maid of honor.** You will watch as Ginny walks down the aisle. You'll marry her and be happy. I love you and because of that I know I have to let you go. That's where our story ends, and yours with Ginny begins."

**All that I am, all that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
**

That's exactly what he did. Harry watched, as tears brimmed in his eyes as Ginny walked down the aisle. If he had never fallen in love with Holly, Harry would've thought about how radiant Ginny look in her wedding dress. But because he had, all he could think about was how Ginny was only the second most beautiful girl at the wedding. He stole a glance at Holly to find that she too was crying; tears were once again streaming down her gorgeous face. He noted with a pain in his chest that her eyes took on a silver color when she cried.

**I don't know where, confused about how as well  
just know that these things will never change for us at all.**

Holly's vision was blurred from tears as the man ordaining the wedding pronounced them _eternally bonded_. What was left of her heart broke even more as they kissed as **husband and wife.** Only moments before had those lips been hers.

As Ginny turned to her, Holly gave her best smile she could.

"Congratulations." Holly said to her friend. "You look beautiful."

**If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me, and just forget the world**

Holly watched as the couple walked up the aisle. They were meant to be together, just like she said to Harry, that's how their story was meant to go. Holly knew she wasn't part of it. She would move on and slowly but surely, her heart would mend. She'd find someone else. Maybe no one who she loved as much as Harry, but someone she loved all the same. That's how things were going to be. That's how things had to be.


End file.
